creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Resident DeVir/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Badseller page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mystreve (talk) 11:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Don't add pages to categories that don't exist. Use the category tree for reference, or click on the suggestions while adding a category. If it isn't there, you mustn't add it. Also, quite a few that did exist were deleted recently, including the 'OC', 'people', 'first person narrative' categories. Check the Genre Listing for those that still exist. --Are you happy now?! (talk) 11:52, April 17, 2014 (UTC) im sorry but next time you wish to edit a story it would be polite to ask the author if they would like it edited while i do enjoy the help i did put alot of work into my story so it is a little irritationg that i was not aked if my own writing style should be changed, i actullaywrite it in the same wahy as i say things hence my slight irritation TheCreepyGoddess (talk) 05:31, May 2, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepyGoddess wrong changing anything with out authors prior concent is vandolisim you did not have permission to change my story at all hence it is infact vandolism and this is a place for people to shair their creative ideas not for others to change how an author chooses to write their ideas how i wrote The Preacher might not have fite perfectly with how you would write it but it was my choice what words where used it was my choice to write it and my choice how it was writen not any others i took a very long time writing it even if it does not seem it so for you to say you did not vandilise it pisses me off i do not care what you changed in it at this point but for you to say you didn't change anything with out my concent is false TheCreepyGoddess (talk) 18:24, May 3, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepyGoddess wrong changing anything with out authors prior concent is vandolisim you did not have permission to change my story at all hence it is infact vandolism and this is a place for people to shair their creative ideas not for others to change how an author chooses to write their ideas how i wrote The Preacher might not have fite perfectly with how you would write it but it was my choice what words where used it was my choice to write it and my choice how it was writen not any others i took a very long time writing it even if it does not seem it so for you to say you did not vandilise it pisses me off i do not care what you changed in it at this point but for you to say you didn't change anything with out my concent is false As for proof reading i did infact proof read my story im not the best with puncuation that i do not mind getting help on but my words are my own i always write how i say things like my opening line i used the word and because that is how i say that line when reading it aloud i don't say when everyone is asleep it doesn't feel right for me to write how i don't speak TheCreepyGoddess (talk) 18:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC)TheCreepyGoddess Re:Extreme Gratitude To be fair, I was thinking of a different symbolism, but that could work. :P I'm glad you liked it. You can always message me if you write more stories! --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'Princess of Insufficient Light, Ruler of Heck.']] (We Handle The Small Stuff) 08:33, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Reviews I saw that you have been quite active with reviewing in the Writer's Workshop. Your constructive feedback with the writers' work is appreciated by all, and hasn't gone unnoticed. Keep up the fine work. Mystreve (talk) 12:28, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Heyy This message is more formal than the title suggests. Mostly because I couldn't think of a better section heading, but also to make it clear that you havent done anything wrong. So the next time you spot a blogicle or something against the rules, you should really report to soneone rather than commenting on it, because comments are ~lost in time~ and then nobody finds the little devil. Also, you can use templates on the offender's talk page. Like . Because most people wont check blog comments. You don't have to, so dont get me wrong. I thought it would be useful to tell you as you've been an active editor for a while. Thanks a bunch for that, though; it recently earned you a place in my imaginary list of people whose edits I dont feel the need to review. I figured letting you know about this would make stuff easier. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 15:14, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Templates Here is a link to the talk page templates, as I noticed you have been helping with spotting Blogicles. The correct template for that one is on that link as well as others. Most of the templates say they are admin/vcroc only, but the rules are a bit antiquated for those templates. However, if someone continues to violate a rule, report it to me or any other admin or vcroc and we'll handle it accordingly. Thanks, and keep up the great reviews and good eye. -- Mystreve (talk) 11:54, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the notice Mystreve was a little quicker on the draw and already deleted it. Thanks, keep up the good work. :Got it. Thanks for being vigilant. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:00, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate Page removed Got it. Trains has been removed. Nice eye on catching that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 09:05, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Re Done. If you still have a copy of it stored locally, and want to improve it to your satisfaction, feel free to re-upload it. Or if you don't have a stored copy, I can send you a pastebin link to the deleted version, and you can tweak it that way. Let me know. Mystreve (talk) 11:58, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Review I was hoping I might be able to get you to review my story. It'd mean a lot if you did. My Baby Noothgrush (talk) 22:31, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Delete now When you flag a page for deletion, you should probably add the template, so it is easier for admins/VCROC to know just why it needs to be deleted. It doesnt have to be a terribly long reason, of course. 'Blacklisted subject'/'wall'/'QC' would be reason enough. thank you for your time, --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 13:02, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Blogicle Well, I almost missed it, but it's been taken care of now. Thanks for the heads up. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 11:13, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :And again, thanks for clearing that out. I don't really patrol edits on talk pages very often. The mobile site is very restrictive. The user has been blocked for a week (although it should probably be more for being an obvious troll, I'll look it up), and the edit has been reverted. Have you ever thought, just maybe, of applying for vcroc? Once you fit the reqs, of course. It would help clear out spam and bad pages quickly enough. What's in it for me? I get to have my name on the template again. It doesn't mean anything; it's just really awesome. Also, I've finished what I was writing, and, well, I could use some feedback. If you've got time. :--[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 15:22, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion I think you'd make a great rollbacker on the site. You should apply for it (assuming you want the rights to begin with). We really need more people like you on here and I think the rights could be a good stepping stone for you to be more proactive on your own around here. Like I said though, just a suggestion. :) -- Mystreve (talk) 19:42, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Seconded. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:45, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I think personally he should apply the moment he gets the edits. No point in making him wait a month when he's been this much help. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 08:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Gotta throw in my two cents as well. (That's typically how much my opinion is worth.) I think you'd do a great job at rollbacker. Get the edits under your belt and then submit the application. It doesn't matter much if you don't have the time requirements as long as you keep putting in the work and showing dedication. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 09:08, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::I actually agree on this. You would make a perfect rollbacker for the site. You have the dedication on this site that some with rights actually show. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:43, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Blogicle Deleted. Thanks. -- Mystreve (talk) 17:21, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hot Damn! Holy shit, man. You're a fucking rollback! And that was quick too! I was actually amazed to find the rollback template on your profile. Congrats on that, you deserved it. Keep up the good work. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 17:35, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Delete Now You can actually just add the template without adding the category since the category is built into the template. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:07, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Weeeeell... As I see it, it's his own story. Normally vandalism in this type of cases happens when an user completely replaces somebody else's story, not his or her own. But this is the author doing a complete revamlp...I'd say it's fair game. However, you're welcome to ask for another Administrator's opinion about the matter. It's also worth noting that blanking one's own story does constitute vandalism, note how I said 'blanking'. I had never seen a case of a complete rehash of a story by the same author, so things are kinda fuzzy here. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, you got kind of a point there. Maybe a policy of locking PotM should be created, but as I said, this is the first time I hear of something like this happening. Who knows, maybe this'll be a one-time happening. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:50, June 8, 2014 (UTC) our dear Nana I wrote a kinder, gentler and hoppefully creepier version of Nana Razor. Since I value your opinion, I was wondering what you think. There might be some grammar errors at this point, since it's late and my eyes are at their worse when I'm sleepy. But I am mainly courious about what you think of the story revisions I made. Booboofinger - The devil is in the details 06:50, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I just wanna say thanks for editing my story. :) Can you teach me how to change the format? FYI, I'm using a phone and it's confusing. :S --Midnight Mandy (talk) 21:38, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thank you, and sorry for the trouble. Millions of our years in minutes disappear. 05:01, June 11, 2014 (UTC) VCROC Have you ever thought about applying for VCROC? I actually think that you'll perfectly fit in that category, but that's just my two cents. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 17:01, June 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Pointless Edits I actually went "Holy shit!" on the user's edits. SG blocked her for three hours for pointsgaming. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:18, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) It's a habit I'll have to break for this, since I base some of my writing styles on books I've read, like substituting em dashes for a few and's or commas. All books I've read had indents in each paragraph; some don't indent the first paragraph of each chapter, so it kicked in as a habit. Midnight Mandy (talk) 21:36, June 12, 2014 (UTC) of girls and imps Hey Resident, I have a new version of the Girl and Her Imp Up. Would you mind taking a look and telling me what you think? Thanks again, and here is the link version[http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:331519] 06:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC)Booboofinger - The devil is in the details Come back to us Please? We really miss you. Mystreve (talk) 23:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :If you'll allow me to throw in my two cents. (Once again, that's about the net worth of my opinions.) I do feel like there is something you can gain from this site. You have the ability to post stories and get feedback to help improve your craft. I am a fan of writing (as you can tell from my user page which is plagued with stories of dubious quality) and I like the opportunity to have someone read it that isn't going to hold back and tell you that your stories need work so you can learn and improve. I write mainly for the fun of it and I've read a number of your stories here and get the feeling that you enjoy writing as well. I'm not saying you should shirk all real-life responsibilities and spend all of your time here, I'm maybe just asking that every now and then you pop in to submit a new story/help in the WW/weed out some of the more problematic stories. (Maybe even some of mine...)/just let us know how it's going when the mood strikes ya. Hope to hear from ya whenever you get the time and aren't too occupied by academia and work. Best of luck! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:33, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Re It's fine. I understand completely. I really do. As a writer, you need to stretch your legs. This site most certainly isn't all there is. As a fellow working professional, I can also sympathize. It's a brutal job market out there, and you ''must do what it takes to get what you want. I wish you nothing but success on your endeavors and loved your critiques while you were here. You have earned nothing but respect from me. If you ever decide to come back to us, we'll be waiting. *cue some 1970's b-horror movie music* ;) Mystreve (talk) 21:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Man in Blue Yes it did. Thanks for the kind words and support. Also...WELCOME BACK!! :) Mystreve (talk) 13:23, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Wow, you're back! :D I just noticed on the recent activity page your name popping out from nowhere, and I just wanna say hi and welcome back. I kinda missed you, even though you probably barely remember me. I used to be this noob a few months ago, and now I might just run for admin in about two months or so. But anyway, glad you're back, and I hope to see you around more often for now on. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''You spin me right round, bby, right round]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Like a record bby right round round round ;)]] 20:04, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate that people around here didn't forget about me. No, I never did get around to finishing that story, life has been a whirlwind. I'm glad to see you got rollback, man. Noothgrush (talk) 18:24, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me? I noticed how you edited two other creepypastas and put them for deletion. But mine was put under Marked for Review category. And I don't know if that's good or bad or if it means I should change it etc.. -CreamCakeBlast RE: Workshop I guess it depends on what you think of as effective. Quite often when you give people advice they give up. It doesn't matter whether it's in the workshop or wherever. It always happens. You're not just telling them what they should do, but you're illustrating that writing was not as easy as they thought it was. Sometimes, when people are faced with that they lose interest. That's the majority of people. Remember, most users on this site are young. They want to write creepypasta so they can get internet famous or because other people are doing it. On the other hand, there are some people who will abandon their story, but take the lesson to heart. They'll learn something. They might not ever come back to the site, but if they want to write any advice will have an effect. I don't remember exactly what I was told, but I remember getting writing advice after posting a terrible FF7 fanfic on some AOL message board. It had an impact. I think the WW is effective. It helps keep the site a little cleaner. It allows users to get opinions from multiple users, not just people with rights. It helps weed out people who don't actually want to write and it helps people who do. Does it generate a lot of finished product? Maybe not. It's not a factory, though. it's more like a classroom. Also, just because a story posted on the forum doesn't make it to the main site, that doesn't mean the advice was wasted. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 06:28, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: M4R Thank you for telling me that. Archive Your talk-page is getting rather long. You should consider archiving. Go to my talk-page to see a sample of how it's done. Essentially, you just create a subpage with all the current elements on your talkpage now and throw them on the subpage. You don't ''have to do this; it just makes your talk-page look neater. Mystreve (talk) 13:26, October 14, 2014 (UTC)